


Grim Grinning Ghosts (Come Out To Socialise)

by PumpkinSoldier



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Background Relationships, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Disney, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spooky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSoldier/pseuds/PumpkinSoldier
Summary: We, at Fenestala Manor, invite you to attend one of the most grand parties to be seen for years to come,Join us, in celebrating the engagement of Lady Fleuret and her groom.We advise you make you make your final arrangements before you visit.After all, we are just dying to have you.~☆~Slow Updates!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
This was supposed to be done for Halloween but it looks like I'm not going to be able to get it finished in time, for now, I hope you enjoy the first sneak peek for now! 
> 
> Thank you to [canis_argentum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canis_argentum/works) for letting me yell about this with them ♡
> 
> Warnings for chapter : mentions of/implied suicide

The halls of Fenestala Manor hold one of the darkest secrets of all. Kept under lock and key for years, the history of the Fleuret's was kept hidden. 

They were a noble family, hailing back many generations, they had their traditional ways, creating arranged marriages to keep their family within high nobility. 

That soon changed. 

The bride of our tale was the eldest of the Fleuret cousins, she had fallen in love with a simple stable boy, he had near nothing, save for a name and the few clothes to his possession. 

Their relationship was much of a secret, until one of the maids had caught the two of them in the gardens. 

From then on, talks of a wedding arose. It was unheard of, common blood marrying into nobility? 

Needless to say there were few unhappy voices, but none seemed to matter to the happy couple. 

Or so it had seemed. 

For the few days prior to the wedding, the groom was found laying dead in the parlour, a shattered glass beside him, and a small pool of blood spilling from his lips. 

The rumours swirled : He was unfaithful.  _ She  _ was unfaithful. The whole thing was faked. The groom had taken his life at the mere thought of a wedding. 

The bride wept, for hours upon hours, across days and nights, unable to be consoled by her cousins. 

Devastated by the loss of her beloved, the heartbroken bride hung herself. 

She was found by her cousin, who let out a ear-splitting scream upon finding her. 

That is when the curse washed over the Manor. 

Those who walked the halls of Manor were now doomed to wander the grounds, their souls forever tied to it. 

There was little hope of freeing them, at least, not until their adored groom had returned home. 


	2. Chapter 1

Gladio's hair was twisted up in a bun, away from the nape of his neck, there was a pen tucked behind his ear. Dressed formally in fitted trousers and a shirt. 

He held open the front door to the showcase house, allowing his two clients to step inside.

Mr and Mrs Constance. On the end of their more difficult customers; the two constantly argued about what they had wanted. Mrs Constance wanted a house with high framed windows and open space, while Mr Constance wanted a house with a large garden and a smaller interior. 

This house seemed to be just the perfect combination of the two. Yet, they had looked at three other houses, Noctis looked on his last legs as he suggested this final house to Gladio. 

Gladio patiently watched as they inspected the living room, down to the finest detail. "What do you think?" 

"It's perfect!" Mrs Constance said. "It's just what we asked for." 

Gladio let out a relieved sigh. "Just what I wanted to hear." 

"I think the steps are too high." Mr Constance argued. "We could fall." 

"You've found something wrong with every house we've looked at." 

"I know what I like!" Mr Constance hissed. "This isn't it." 

"Alright, there's no need to argue-" Gladio said, stepping in before an argument could breakout. "Here at Amiticia & Caelum we're dedicated to finding you the perfect home." 

But before he could say anything further, his phone rang. 

“Excuse me for a moment.” He said, he took the phone from his pocket, sliding up the ringer to answer. “Hello, Amitica and Caelum Real Estate, Amiticia speaking." 

' _ Hey Gladio. Is it going okay? Do they finally like the house?'  _

"Yes," Gladio replied. "This house is still available." 

Noctis let out a snort on the other end. ' _ Knew it. But man am I glad you're dealing with them. Astrals knows I'd have run outta patience.'  _

Gladio glanced over his shoulder, grinning at Mr and Mrs Constance's shocked faces, held the phone away from his face and whispered. "Its another interested party." 

' _ So uh, I already dropped Umbra off at Dad's and I'm on the way home. Just wanted to make sure you remember about tonight.'  _

"Of course. I'm still available to meet with you." 

' _ Table's booked for seven.'  _

"Seven." Gladio repeated. "Great. We'll meet then and go over your offer."

' _ Great,'  _ Gladio heard the smile in Noctis's voice. ' _ See you later. Love you.'  _

While Gladio couldn't say it back at the moment, he knew that Noct would know. He turned back around just in time to see Mrs Constance sharply elbow Mr Constance in the side. 

"We love the house." She beamed, and elbowed Mr Constance again. 

"We do." Mr Constance said. "We love it." 

"Well, looks like there's only one thing left to do." Gladio smiled. He plucked the pen from behind his ear, holding out to them, his free hand on his hip. "Let's sign some papers." 

\--- 

"Here you are." Gladio slid a small stack of papers over the table. "Just like I promised. Here's the offer, signed, sealed and delivered." 

The couple sitting opposite, Dino and Coctura beamed at him. 

"Thank you! We're so grateful." Coctura said. 

"This is cause for celebration!" Dino said. "Let us buy you a drink." 

"Oh, thank you but I can't-" Gladio began. "I gotta get home. I just need you to sign-" 

"No, come on this is a huge deal for us!" Coctura said, squeezing Dino's arm. "We have to celebrate!" 

"I cant I'll be late-" 

"We insist!" Dino said, waving over a waiter. "One quick drink." 

Gladio sighed. "Fine. One drink. Can I get a root beer please?" 

" _ What?  _ No no-" Dino waved him off. "That's no drink. Vyv, three Volcanoes." 

The waiter nodded, and swiftly left. 

"Volcanoes?" Gladio echoed. 

"They're great!" Coctura added. "We've been coming here for years. It's like Galdin Quay! We spent our honeymoon there." 

"You ever been?" 

"Nope. Never been." Gladio pushed the papers toward them. "If you just-" 

"Promise you'll go!" Coctura insisted. "Promise!" 

"If you sign, I'll go." Gladio said, waving the pen at them. "I just really have to get going. Its date night, I should really already have left-" 

"A date! Cute! Where are you guys going?" 

"Just out to dinner." Gladio said. "But like I said, I'm really running late so if you could just sign this!" 

"Sorry buddy." Dino said with a grin, he said taking the pen from Gladio before signing

"Can't help ourselves can we?" 

"No we just love seeing people in love it's  _ so cute!"  _ Coctura sighed. She took the pen from Dino, and signed her name beside his. "Here you go!" 

"Great! Pleasure working with you." Gladio slid them a copy of the papers, and shook both of their hands, before making a dash for the exit. 

He passed a couple by the bar, both with eager looks on their faces. 

"Oh excuse me-" the dark haired woman caught his arm. "Did I hear you correctly? Did you just sell their house?" 

"I sure did." Gladio said, politely nodding before attempting to leave. 

"We're looking to buy!" She called out. 

"Forgive me Noct." Gladio muttered, he turned back to the couple, smiling widely at them. "I'm Gladio Amiticia of  _ Amiticia and Caelum Real Estate.  _ Why don't you tell me what you're after?" 

\---

Gladio held up an octopus plush with one hand, and balanced a small box of pastries as he knocked on the door with his free hand. 

"Hi Noct." He made the octopus say as the front door opened. "Your boyfriend told me that he loves you very much but sometimes loses track of time and he's very very sorry." 

The weight of the plush left his arms, and saw Noct standing in the doorway, staring with a ever so slightly amused look on his face. 

Gladio held out the box of pastries. "I brought your favourite." 

Noct took the box from him and stepped aside. "I'm eating all of these." 

Gladio walked in, he felt like a small weight left his chest as he removed his shoes. "Does this mean you're not mad?" 

"No I'm still mad at you." Noctis answered. "It just means you're driving tomorrow." 

"I can live with that." Gladio leant down, dropping a kiss onto Noctis's forehead. "I'm really sorry I was late." 

"Yeah yeah. You're lucky I know you so well. I had a feeling something like this would happen so I rescheduled the reservation for when we get back. Prom ordered pizza by the way." Noctis said, nestling himself into Gladio's side. "Thanks for the octopus. Guess I'll have to put him with the others." 

"I'm glad you like him." Gladio kissed him again. "I'm gonna go change okay?" 

"Okay." Noctis said. "I'll be here. Eating all of these." 

Gladio smiled fondly, and made his way up the stairs. He crossed the hall to his and Noctis's room, and shoved open the door. 

He shed his jacket, and went to throw it onto the bed, when a small flash of movement caught his eye. 

He most certainly  ** _did not _ ** scream as he turned to spot Pandora, Prompto's pet ball python coiled up on his pillow. 

Prompto popped his head round the door almost instantly, he grinned, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Something the matter big guy?" 

"Can you move Pandora?" 

Prompto made his way over, nimbly dodging a swipe of Gladio's arm. He picked up Pandora with both hands. "Aww did the big mean teddy bear scare you girl?" 

"Ha ha hilarious." Gladio said, giving Prompto a light shove. "You packed your bag yet?" 

"Duh! Iggy made me pack this mornin." Pandora wound her way around Prompto's wrist, almost like a bracelet. He held her up to Gladio. "Still don't know why you're so scared of her dude. She's literally the chillest snake in the world." 

"And yet, she's still a snake." Gladio said. "There are tarts in the kitchen by the way. I mean there should be. If Noct hasn't eaten them all." 

"Cool! Thanks Gladio!" Prompto said, he left Gladio's room, and headed for his shared room with Ignis. 

Gladio shed his work clothes, changed into pajama pants and a hoodie, and started to make his way back down stairs. 

He stopped outside Prompto and Ignis's room, listening to their conversation. 

"Are you quite sure that Pandora will be okay?" Ignis asked. 

"Uh huh! She'll be good til next week. I've fed her so she'll be fine." Prompto answered, fiddling with a small switch beside her terrarium. "Got it rigged so her terrarium will mist each day while we're gone." He checked the tank was secured one last time, before drifting over to Ignis. 

Ignis lowered the book he was reading, and raised a brow. "Something wrong with your bed?" 

Prompto shrugged. "Wanted to bother you. You looking forward to the lakehouse?" 

"Naturally. I've several new recipes I'm eager to try." 

"Can't wait! Mind if I get some pics of ya?" Prompto asked. "I've got some new filters I wanna try." 

"If you must. I'm hardly model worthy-" 

"Nah, if you ask me you're pretty striking-" 

Gladio smiled to himself as he made his way down the stairs. Prompto and Ignis were  _ adorable.  _

Almost sickeningly adorable. 

_ Astrals  _ he hoped they confessed to each other soon, he wasn't sure how much more he could take of the two of them dancing around each other. 

He poked his head into the living room, spotting the octopus plush nestled on the couch. "Noct?" 

"In here!" Noctis replied from the kitchen. 

Gladio wandered in. 

Noctis was sitting on the kitchen counter, he had his phone pressed against his ear, and an array of sticky notes beside him. 

Gladio walked over, reaching around Noctis to pick up his  _ World's Greatest Grandma  _ mug Prompto had gotten him for his birthday. 

He watched as Noctis scribbled down something onto a sticky note, it looked like some kind of address. 

Noctis held the phone away from his face, and gestured for Gladio to lean in to hear the remainder of the conversation. 

' _ It is an old home, Mr Caelum.'  _ The person on the other end said. ' _ My employer is anxious to move on. Would it be possible for you to come alone to discuss the situation and the matter of selling the house?'  _

"Sorry." Noctis said. "But Gladio and I work as a team. If one of us meets with you, the other will come along too." 

' _ The Lady Fleuret does not take visitors, Mr Caelum. But, given your photograph, she felt as though you had a face one could trust.'  _ The man said. 

"My photo-" Noctis repeated. "Oh, you're talking about our ad?" 

' _ Indeed. Lady Fleuret saw your advertisement and immediately requested an audience. She wishes to meet with you tomorrow.'  _

"Unfortunately we're unavailable tomorrow. We've got previous arrangements that we can't break." Noctis said. "Might we rearrange for later on?" 

Gladio nudged Noctis's thigh. "Who is that?" He mouthed, pointing to the phone. 

"I'm sorry, please excuse me for a moment." Noctis covered the phone's microphone with his hand. "Its someone calling about selling a house, they wanted us to come and see it and talk about it." 

"Where is it?" Gladio asked. 

Noctis held up a sticky note, and handed it to Gladio. "Here." 

Gladio's eyes widened as he read the address. "Holy Astrals! Noct, do you realise where this place is? The houses up here are huge, they're like mansions. Taking this job could be big for us." 

"But we're supposed to be going to the lakehouse tomorrow." 

"It's a small detour Noct." Gladio said. "It's on the way to it, we literally just pass it by everytime time. We won't be long." 

Noctis sighed. "How long?" 

"No more than 20 minutes. I promise. We'll be in and out." Gladio motioned for the phone. "Here, lemme talk to them. See if I can find out more." 


End file.
